Pomegranate
by Recall the Love
Summary: 'I just like the taste,' Aubrey explained sheepishly, looking away.


**A/N: A one word prompt from sendricamp (the title), and glasscanonlyspill gave me this plot. So blame them, not me xD**

* * *

'Bree?'

Just from that single syllable, from what should be an innocuous calling of her name, Aubrey instantly knew she was in trouble. It was in that amused lilt of her voice, the way she lingered on the "ee" sound that made Aubrey just _know _that Chloe was standing in her doorway right now, her eyebrows raised at her.

'Bree?' The second time she was saying it, now, and Aubrey knew she had progressed to putting one hand on her hip and giving the back of Aubrey's head an unimpressed, but nonetheless highly entertained look. 'Do you have something you want to tell me?'

Aubrey winced at the accusation, having known it was coming as soon as Chloe entered the room. 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Chloe,' Aubrey said, as airily and flippantly as she could manage.

'_Well_.'

And from that warning tone, she knew she was done for. Chloe might not get angry often, but she could find ways and methods to embarrass Aubrey like no other person, and sometimes that was worse than if she yelled.

Chloe came closer, standing just behind Aubrey and putting her hands on her shoulders. She leaned in, the ends of her hair brushing Aubrey's neck as she whispered in her hair.

'I'm missing my lip gloss _again_, Aubrey.'

'Oh.' Aubrey swallowed. She finished the sentence of the essay she was writing, trying to act natural. 'How does that concern me, again?'

'Mmm…' Chloe let her lips brush Aubrey's ear, coaxing a shiver from her as she whispered, 'You know how it concerns you.'

'I really don't,' Aubrey stammered, shaking Chloe off and trying – in vain – to concentrate on her essay again. 'Have you lost it somewhere?'

Chloe sighed, but Aubrey could still sense the amusement in it. She unceremoniously pulled Aubrey back in her chair (making her yelp a little in surprise), then tilted her head back by the chin so she was looking up fearfully into Chloe's eyes. 'No, Aubrey. I haven't lost it. And do you know why?'

'No,' Aubrey mumbled, averting her eyes.

'Because,' said Chloe, leaning in close and breathing the words on Aubrey's face, '_you've been stealing it.'_

'Lies,' Aubrey croaked, her mouth suddenly dry. 'I haven't touched it.'

'Uh huh.' Chloe raised an eyebrow slowly. 'Sure you haven't.'

'I haven't.'

'Of course.' Chloe said, with a nod, peppering kisses up the arch of Aubrey's neck.

'… You don't believe me, do you?'

'Not in the slightest, Bree.' This made Aubrey huff, her brow contorting in a scowl that Chloe kissed away.

'I resent this accusation.'

'As you should…' Chloe nipped at her ear. 'If I turn out to be wrong about your lip gloss theft, then I'll apologise. It's only fair.'

'Well, you better start apologising then, because I haven't touched it.'

'I'm sure you haven't.'

'What's with that accusatory tone?' asked Aubrey, frowning.

'My accusatory tone? Ah… That's because, if you _aren't_ stealing it, I'm beginning to wonder what this is.' Chloe reached down and plucked the small tube of lip gloss hidden just out of the way, behind Aubrey's laptop. Her jaw dropped and she tried to snatch it back, but Chloe moved out of her reach, an expectant expression on her face. 'Care to explain?'

Knowing she'd finally been caught, Aubrey's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. 'I just like the taste,' Aubrey explained sheepishly, looking away.

'The taste? Of pomegranates?' When Aubrey blushed harder, Chloe turned her face around to her direction. 'Bree?'

'It tastes like you,' she mumbled, putting her hands over her face and wishing the ground could somehow swallow her whole right now.

Chloe's lips slowly turned up into a smirk, her eyebrow quirking. 'Like me? Hm… That's interesting.'

Aubrey peeked over her fingers, suddenly worried. 'What the hell does that mean?'

'Oh nothing, just had an idea, that's all,' Chloe sing-songed, practically dancing out of the room, dodging her girlfriend's anxious hands trying to grab her.

'Chloe Beale, you tell me what you mean right now!' she barked.

Chloe stopped in the doorway, giving her another of those heart-stopping winks. 'You'll find out soon enough.'

* * *

Aubrey would never admit it out loud, but she enjoyed… being with Chloe. You know. In _that _way. It took her a while to get used to it, to the spontaneity, the intensity, and just in general to the rampant ball of sexuality and affection that is Chloe, but now, she really did enjoy it. She might even be convinced to admit she loves it. But only to herself, and perhaps to Chloe. It was mostly just an unspoken secret between Aubrey's fingers and tongue and Chloe's body, which plainly felt her enthusiasm but never mocked her for it, only trembled and asked for more.

It's pretty cool, if she can say so herself.

In any case, one of her favourite things about … being with Chloe, if asked (which she hoped to God never happened) was – erm. Using her _tongue_. You know how. Just - the whole process. She loved this, the feeling of Chloe underneath her, lifting up impatiently, trying to guide her to where she needed to go. Her mouth searching out those places but pulling back teasingly, like chasing waves at the beach.

Now, her tongue flicked out, tracing the part where Chloe's hip met her leg, gradually inching closer to where she knew, from the way her body was straining upwards, Chloe was desperate for her to be.

'_Bree_.' A different way of saying her name this time, almost begging, gently tugging her hair and trying to move her closer.

Finally feeling like she'd teased Chloe enough, Aubrey gave in, finally moving up to her prize (Chloe would hate her calling it that, but whatever), delving in deep with her tongue… expecting the usual musky taste to seep into her mouth.

But something was different this time.

She pulled back a little, tried again. It was the same. Aubrey frowned, licking her lips thoughtfully. Chloe tasted… strange. Fruity, even. And it was an extremely familiar taste, too, but one she couldn't put her finger on exactly. But she knew she'd had it recently, very recently in fact, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say it tasted like…

Like…

_Oh my aca-Gods._

'Chloe,' Aubrey said slowly, as though speaking slowly might reveal that she was imagining things.

'Yes, Aubrey?' said Chloe, smiling sweetly down between her legs where Aubrey was crouched. If not for her mussed hair and bruised lips, she would not have looked out of place in a classroom or soup kitchen, judging by her painfully innocent smile.

'Forgive me for asking what might be a stupid question, but… _Why in the name of Gloria Estefan does your lady junk taste like pomegranate?!'_

Chloe just laughed mischievously, shooting a wink down at a mortified Aubrey. 'Pomegranate lube. You said you like the taste.'

'Yes, but on your lips, not – not -'

'My lips?' Chloe sniggered.

'Oh my God, you did _not_ just say that!'

'I did,' said Chloe. She reached down, twining her fingers through Aubrey's hair, angling her hips upwards – laughing again when Aubrey's eyes widened and she moved away immediately. 'Maybe now you'll stop stealing my lip gloss, hm?'


End file.
